


IDOLiSH7 Rabbit Chat Work Skin

by associate



Series: work skins [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Work Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/associate/pseuds/associate
Summary: A work skin meant to mimic the IDOLISH7 Rabbit Chat that keeps your fic readable on mobile and with creator styles disabled. Chapter 1 emulates the version in the game. Chapter 2 emulates the version shown in IDOLiSH7 Vibrato.
Series: work skins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. game version

**Author's Note:**

> [link to code](https://burst.neocities.org/skins/rabbit.html)
> 
> a word of warning. i did not write any documentation for these since i coded them in like, january 2019. i felt like it would be a waste Not to release the code though since i don't have any plans to write any more i7 fic myself, so it may be difficult to use if you don't already know HTML and CSS.
> 
>  **update 1/10/21:** i changed the url on my neocities from i7 > burst. links have been updated accordingly but no other changes have been made

As this fic is meant to be a demonstration of a work skin, please [turn on creator styles](?style=creator) (unless you're testing how it looks without them).

This is just a filler sentence before the messaging segment begins so that you can how it'll be spaced underneath if embedded into a fic.

**NOTE:** This fic makes use of creator styles and will look best with them enabled! It's 100% readable without them, but it's recommended that you [click here to turn them on](?style=creator).

Tsumugi opens her group chat with MEZZO".

19:03 **[TSUMUGI]:** Sougo-san, Tamaki-san, thank you for agreeing to help me demonstrate the Rabbit Chat AO3 work skin!

19:03 **[SOUGO]:** Thank you for choosing MEZZO" to help.

19:03 **[TAMAKI]:**

19:04 **[TAMAKI]:** Whoa! Stickers work.

19:05 **[TSUMUGI]:** Yes! But you need two different classes…

19:05 **[TSUMUGI]:**

19:05 **[TAMAKI]:**

19:06 **[SOUGO]:** Do you need to include time stamps and read receipts to use this work skin?

19:07 **[TSUMUGI]:** You don't! They're completely optional.

19:07 **[SOUGO]:** Good to know.

19:09 **[SOUGO]:** What if someone wishes to read a fic without the creator's style or wants to download it?

19:10 **[TAMAKI]:** Oh, true. Wouldn't all the code and images get mixed up?

19:10 **[TAMAKI]:**

19:12 **[TSUMUGI]:** It wouldn't be a problem! The work skin itself is designed to work on all mobile or desktop browsers. If it's [disabled](?style=disable), the fic will still be completely readable. ([You can enable them again on AO3 with this link](?style=creator))

19:13 **[TSUMUGI]:** The [documentation](http://burst.neocities.org/skins/rabbit.html) explains how to use and edit all of the code! Setting icons and even changing colors is fairly straighforward.

19:14 **[TAMAKI]:** Wait, can we set our own background image? Or does it have to be a solid color?

19:15 **[TSUMUGI]:** Good question! There are instructions for setting an image or gradient background if you would like; this is just the default.

19:17 **[TSUMUGI]:** That should cover everything. Leave a comment if you have any further questions that the docs don't answer!

This is just a filler sentence after the messaging segment ends so that you can how it'll be spaced above if embedded into a fic.


	2. anime version

default | colored messages | skin disabled

**SOUGO:**

**SOUGO:** There are lines of merchandise booths!

 **MITSUKI:** Don't be late everyone! Especially Tamaki and Nagi.

**NAGI:** _No Problem!_ We're already on our way!

**YAMATO:** Leave Tama and Nagi to me!

**YAMATO:**

**SOUGO:** Where are you guys?

**MITSUKI:** What's going on?

**NAGI:** I've purchased the SOLAIRO Tower Limited Complete Comic Collection of Cocona! : )

**MITSUKI:** You... 😓

**IORI:**

**MITSUKI:** Oh! is this like a sleeping shot?

**IORI:** He seemed to be having a good dream so...

**RIKU:** You're wrong! My dream is IDOLiSH7!

**YAMATO:** Huh? What's wrong?

**MITSUKI:**

**TAMAKI:**

**TAMAKI:** Which do you want?

**TAMAKI:** Whoops. That was for Nagicchi.

**SOUGO:**

**SOUGO:** There are lines of merchandise booths!

 **MITSUKI:** Don't be late everyone! Especially Tamaki and Nagi.

**NAGI:** _No Problem!_ We're already on our way!

**YAMATO:** Leave Tama and Nagi to me!

**YAMATO:**

**SOUGO:** Where are you guys?

**MITSUKI:** What's going on?

**NAGI:** I've purchased the SOLAIRO Tower Limited Complete Comic Collection of Cocona! : )

**MITSUKI:** You... 😓

**IORI:**

**MITSUKI:** Oh! is this like a sleeping shot?

**IORI:** He seemed to be having a good dream so...

**RIKU:** You're wrong! My dream is IDOLiSH7!

**YAMATO:** Huh? What's wrong?

**MITSUKI:**

**TAMAKI:**

**TAMAKI:** Which do you want?

**TAMAKI:** Whoops. That was for Nagicchi.

**SOUGO:**

**SOUGO:** There are lines of merchandise booths!

 **MITSUKI:** Don't be late everyone! Especially Tamaki and Nagi.

**NAGI:** _No Problem!_ We're already on our way!

**YAMATO:** Leave Tama and Nagi to me!

**YAMATO:**

**SOUGO:** Where are you guys?

**MITSUKI:** What's going on?

**NAGI:** I've purchased the SOLAIRO Tower Limited Complete Comic Collection of Cocona! : )

**MITSUKI:** You... 😓

**IORI:**

**MITSUKI:** Oh! is this like a sleeping shot?

**IORI:** He seemed to be having a good dream so...

**RIKU:** You're wrong! My dream is IDOLiSH7!

**YAMATO:** Huh? What's wrong?

**MITSUKI:**

**TAMAKI:**

**TAMAKI:** Which do you want?

**TAMAKI:** Whoops. That was for Nagicchi.

default | colored messages | skin disabled

**Author's Note:**

> [link to code](https://burst.neocities.org/skins/rabbit.html)
> 
> please link back to this fic if you use the code, thanks! if you have questions, feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
